The Haunting of Thornhill
by HellKaisersAngel
Summary: Halloween weekend was going to be new and exciting this year for four couples who were spending the next three days in the old abandoned Blossom Mansion, a break from the old high school keggers. But for the eight college friends, what starts out as fun and lighthearted pranks quickly turn sinister. Maybe ghost stories aren't just stories after all.


**Chapter One**

 _The Plan_

Jughead felt the shiver run down his back as Betty brushed her fingertips across his bare chest and down his toned stomach. His lips parted from hers only to take residence on the gentle slope of her neck, the beautiful blonde sighing and pressing her naked breasts against him as she arched her back. She whispered his name and ran her fingers through his thick black hair, Jughead's arms moving to embrace her. He flattened his palms against her back and kept her pressed to him as his lips skimmed across her collar bone.

"Careful, Jones, or we'll be looking at a round two." she whispered and he chuckled, quickly groaning in protest as she moved off of his lap and he felt his softening cock slip out of her, "Come on let's get cleaned up so we can go."

"Go where?" he question as he stood, following her to the bathroom where he discarded his condom and reached into the shower to turn on the hot water.

"We're meeting Archie and Ronnie at Pop's, remember? Halloween plans?" Her eyes met his in the mirror as she answered him, Jughead moving to stand behind her and pressing his naked body against her backside. She gripped the edge of the counter when he moved her hair to the side and nipped at the tender skin of her neck, his hips pushing hers against the cool marble.

"Do we have to? I just want to drag you into the shower and devour you again." he murmured against her skin. Betty smiled and turned to face him, her arms slipping around his neck and her lips meeting his for a quick peck.

"We never miss Halloween. Come on, Juggie." He rolled his eyes playfully when she jutted her bottom lip out, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"Fine. But get in the shower, we worked up quite a sweat." With a smack to her ass the giggling duo slipped underneath the hot spray of the shower, Jughead pressing Betty against the wet tile. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands gripped her thighs, hot water pooling where their bodies were pressed together.

"Jug." she whispered, her head leaning back against the tile as he slipped up into her and buried his face in her neck.

* * *

"They're running late, as usual." Veronica huffed as she swirled her straw around in her chocolate malt milkshake, Archie stretching his arm across the back of the booth and letting his fingers slide through her silken raven hair.

"They're almost always late since they moved in with each other and I can probably tell you why." Archie said with a laugh, Veronica rolling her eyes and placing the straw between her lips.

"Andrews! Lodge! What's good?" Reggie Mantle's voice boomed from the door of the diner, Archie throwing his hand up in a wave as he sauntered over to their table with his girlfriend on his arm.

"Reggie, Josie, how are you two?" Veronica asked as they slid into the bench across from them, Reggie throwing his arm around Josie's shoulders and tucking her into his side.

"We're good, we're waiting on Moose and Kevin to get here so we can figure out what the hell we're doing for Halloween this year. We only have two days to figure something out." Josie answered as she tucked a braid behind her ear and folded her arms on the table.

"You guys don't know what to do either? We've been waiting on Betty and Jughead so we can do the same. Maybe we should get together and throw a costume party." Veronica offered, adding that they could do it at the Pembrooke since her parents were planning on attending a swanky Halloween party in New York with a bunch of her father's business partners.

"We've all been to parties ever since we got to old to trick or treat. Nah, this year we need to do something exciting! We're college kids now, we need upgrade from high school parties to something exciting." Reggie said as the bell above the door jingled, the four turning their attention to whoever it was walking in with high hopes.

"Moose, my man! About damn time!" Reggie shouted, "Took you and Keller forever to get here!"

"Oh shush, Reggie, don't give them a hard time, we just got here ourselves." Josie said as she swatted his hard stomach, Reggie laughing and kissing her cheek as the two men walked over to their booth.

"Kevin, dear, you look like you just saw a ghost." Veronica acknowledged when she noticed his nearly pale face and wide eyes.

"Moose here decided he was going to tell me all about The Blossom Family murders and all of the ones after that up at Thornhill." he grumbled, Moose laughing and patting his boyfriend on the back and turning his head to give him an affectionate kiss, "Stop sucking up."

"Oh come on, babe. You know it's all tall tales. The daughter went psycho and offed her whole family before offing herself. There's no ghosts."

"Thornhill! That's what we'll do!" Reggie shouted with a smack of the table top, startling the rest of the group and Veronica placed a hand to her racing her heart.

"What, we're gonna go explore Thornhill for alleged ghosts for an evening?" Archie asked as Veronica reached up and fluffed his striking red hair.

"No, we're gonna stay." Reggie said as he pointed his finger in Archie's direction with a smirk on his face, Kevin's face paling more.

"W-We're gonna stay the night up there?" he whimpered and Moose wrapped a strong arm around him as he tried to comfort him.

Reggie smiled slowly and shook his head. "No, we're gonna stay the whole damn weekend. Friday night through Sunday night."

Veronica worried Kevin was going to drop dead in the middle of the diner at the mention of staying the entire weekend in a supposedly haunted house.

"That sounds fun! See if you can talk Betty and Jughead into it, we can make it a huge couple's Halloween get away!" Josie beamed and clasped her hands together under her chin, turning to Reggie and giving him a victorious kiss, "We'll leave you two to convince them. We're gonna go to Mall-Mart and start stocking up on camping supplies to haul up there."

"You know I'll protect you from any bad ghosts." Moose reassured Kevin as they followed Reggie and Josie out of the diner.

"You sure you're up for something like this?" Archie asked as Veronica tucked into his side and looked up at him, sliding her arm across his stomach and holding him closer. She raised an eyebrow in question as he reached forward for a french fry, "You're just not one to go roughing it like that. Thornhill hasn't had anyone living in it since the 90's; no power, no running water, there's probably wild animals living in it."

"This rich girl can rough it for a few days, Archie. I don't _always_ have to go glamping." she huffed as she moved to remove herself from his side, Archie tightening his grip around her and bringing her back to him. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make it sound like you weren't capable of doing it. I just want you comfortable, Ronnie." She smiled at his apology and tilted her head up, Archie bringing his down to press a kiss to her glossed lips. The bell over the door jingled but this time they didn't turn to look, Archie's hand sliding further down Veronica's backside before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Is it safe to sit down with you two or are you going to need the table space?" Jughead teased as he and Betty slid into the booth, both apologizing for their tardiness as Pop Tate made his rounds and stopped to take their orders.

"It's okay, we figured you two were occupied. Anyways, we just finished speaking with Reggie, Josie, Moose and Kevin and I believe we have come up with a plan for Halloween."

Betty and Jughead looked at each other then cautiously back to Veronica who only smiled innocently and took a sip from her melting milkshake.

"What do you have hidden up your sleeve, Lodge?" Jughead inquired just as Pop sat his and Betty's milkshakes down with a promise to return with their burgers soon.

"How about a couple's only Halloween retreat to a quiet, remote location where we can just leave society behind for a few days and just...recharge and refresh." She suggested and Betty tilted her head to the side as she plucked her cherry out of the whip cream and popped it into her mouth.

"That actually sounds really nice, V. Where is this?"

"Well, that's the thing." She started, smiling guiltily as she glanced over at Archie, "It's at Thornhill."

Jughead put his forehead in his hand, "I knew, _I knew,_ it was too good to be true, Veronica."

"What are you, a chicken?" Archie teased and laughed as the beanie clad boy shot him a glare across the table,"It's just for the weekend."

"Come on, guys, what will it hurt? It's Halloween, we get to go off grid for the weekend, it'll be fun!" Veronica chimed in as she reached over and stole one of Archie's fries. Jughead looked over at his long-time girlfriend who raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"Could be fun." The blonde answered and Veronica clapped her hands together.

"You can't possibly be serious, Betts. _Thornhill?_ The place of nightmares and legends of murderous daughters and ghosts?"

"Who knows, there's probably plenty of sleuthing you can do up there at that old abandoned mansion." Archie added. Jughead sighed as he pulled off his beanie and ran his fingers through his thick black hair.

Betty smiled around her straw and nudged him with her elbow, "Come on, babe, it'll be like camping. Plus, no cell service means our parents can't blow up our phones and interrupt our alone time every time they feel like it."

"If it's okay with Betts, it's okay with me." Jughead agreed with a defeated sigh.

"Oh wonderful!" Veronica shouted, causing a few people to turn their attention to the four sitting in the booth, "I'll let Reggie and the others know! Oh I love Halloween! Let me call Josie real quick and see if they are still at Mall-Mart. We should meet them there and all gather supplies together so we know what everyone has."

"She is _way_ more excited for this than I expected." Jughead muttered and Betty leaned over to press a kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you. This is gonna be fun." she whispered in reassurance, Jughead pressing his forehead against hers and kissing the tip of her nose.

"You're lucky I love you too damn much to say no, Cooper."

* * *

Jughead leaned against the door frame and smiled as he watched Betty laying out their clean laundry to sort through and pack. She stood at the foot of their bed, her back to him, in a lavender tank top that ended just above her belly button and a pair of pink lacy panties that rounded perfectly to the shape of her ass and lay low on her hips. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth when she bent down to retrieve a sock she dropped, standing straight and tucking a shoulder length lock of hair behind her ear.

"You know we won't have much alone time together when we get up there." he said, stifling a laugh when she jumped and moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his hands against her stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"We may be able to sneak off to a private spot, it's a pretty big house from my understanding." Betty mused as she placed her hands over his and leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder, "Have you finished your research?"

"I pulled up some local lore pages and articles from newspapers saved from the thirties when the family murder happened. I'll print them off in the morning and read over them in the car when we leave." he answered and moved to sit on the bed to help fold clothes and pack them into designated duffle bags.

"What about food and water?" she asked as she folded up extra blankets and placed them on Jughead's lap.

"A case of water, our box of non perishables, matches, plastic cups and cutlery, and paper plates are stacked neatly by the front door along with the sleeping bags, extra pillows, and the air mattress we bought."

"Lanterns, flashlights, and batteries?"

"Check, check, and check. Ronnie, Archie, Moose, and Kevin will bring camping stoves with extra fuel, Reggie said he's got the beer." Betty rolled her eyes with a laugh as she folded her pajama pants and stuck them into her bag, "He did say he was going to bring more water and food. Betts, babe, are you really sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous."

"Jughead, there's going to be a whole group of us up there, no one is gonna bother us. Most likely some teenagers are going to try and sneak up there to perform a half-assed séance and we'll just scare them off, give them a good Halloween fright." She gave him a soft smile and Jughead sighed.

"What about the potential for mice or rats in the house? Or other more dangerous wild animals?"

"Juggie if you didn't want to go you shouldn't have agreed. If you're that worried we can still back out, stay home and watch Hitchcock movies and stuff our faces with pizza and Halloween candy."

"You looked so excited and intrigued when I agreed, I don't want to take that away from you. And I'm not letting you go up there without me so we're going. Are we still carpooling?"

"Yes, Moose said he'd be here to pick us up at, and I quote, 'Just before the ass-crack of dawn'." she answered and Jughead laughed as he stood with the blankets to take them to their growing pile of supplies by the door. Betty finished sorting and folding the clothes, placing them in the bags as she gathered toiletries and packed them away too. She left their toothbrushes and toothpaste on the counter to grab last minute in the morning.

Jughead walked back into the room, reaching up and grabbing the back of his collar before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the hamper by their door. He grabbed the duffle bags and set them on the floor at the foot of the bed as Betty climbed up to their pillows and settled under the sheet and heavy comforter, reaching over and flipping off their lamp. Jughead slid his pajama pants off and moved up the bed towards her, Betty letting out a soft laugh as he pinned her body down to the bed

"We have an early morning tomorrow." she whispered against his lips in the darkened room.

"I'm not tired yet and I know the perfect thing to wear me out." came his reply from the hollow of her throat where he was kissing and nipping the tender skin. She smiled and tilted her head back as he slid the coverings off of her and pressed his body flush against hers.

"Juggie." she whimpered softly as she reached down and stroked him through the thin cloth of his boxers, Jughead moaning and pushing his erection into her hand. She slid her hand through the flap of his underwear and gripped him firmly, her other hand coming up to thread her fingers through his hair as she began pumping her hand up and down his length slowly. He tugged at the lace of her panties and pulled them down her legs before tugging the top of her low cut tank top down and freeing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

"This is the last time I get you all to myself for a few days and I'm going to enjoy every second of it." he growled before lowering his mouth to claim her hardened nipple, cupping her aching sex in his hand and slipping a finger between her slick folds. She arched her back to him and spread her legs, her hand giving him a firm squeeze. Jughead felt his eyes roll back in his head and quickly slid a second finger into her, smiling around her nipple as she moaned and tugged at his hair. His curled his fingers up, sliding them in and out, and massaging her inner walls as his thumb moved to her clit. Her moan shifted to a high pitched whimper as she opened herself wider for him, her hand moving from his cock to claw at the sheet beneath them.

"You're so responsive, I absolutely love it." His voice was thick and husky, and by the moonlight streaming through the sheer curtains covering their windows Betty could see his soft blue eyes hardened and dark with desire.

"J-Jug...o-oh God..." she panted, her breasts rising and falling rapidly with her increased breathing.

"Come for me, baby. I love watching you come undone." he urged, slipping his fingers out to place them on her clit and circling it quickly. Her hand tightened in his hair, the other gripping the sheets so hard Jughead would be surprised if her nails didn't rip it. Her release rocked her body, her back arching and her muscles clamping around the fingers he had slid back into her just before her orgasm. He grunted as her nails dug into his scalp and caused his cock to twitch.

"Good girl." he cooed as he nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers, placing a kiss to her lips as she gulped in air, "But I'm not done with you yet." Before her head could clear he was out of his boxers, flipping her face down, and slipping inside of her. Betty bit into the pillow and pushed back to encourage him to go deeper.

"Hard, Juggie, please." she begged as one of his hands moved across her bare back and down over the curves of her ass.

He smiled down at her, leaning down and pressing a kiss against her shoulder blade. "Your wish is my command, my love."

With hands gripping her hips tightly he thrust hard into her, his ears graced by the sound of her muffled cry into the pillow. He slid one hand to the front of her throat and pulled her head up as he slammed into her again.

"I want to hear you, baby." She nodded and turned her head when he stroked her cheek, sucking his finger into her mouth to taste herself on his skin. She felt his grip tighten on her hip and smiled around it as he let out a deep, throaty groan. Both of his hands gripped her hips again and he slid in and out of her fast, hard, his ears taking in the sounds of her whimpers and moans mixed with the slapping of skin. He slid an arm around her and placed his fingers on her clit, rubbing the aching little bud and smiling as she let out a little cry. He felt her walls clenching around him as he fucked her, heard her breathing grow shallow and ragged again and he knew she was close; thankful because he didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

His name erupted from her lips as her muscles locked around him and he grunted as she sent him over the edge. She moaned as she felt his release inside of her, his cock throbbing and making her eyes roll back in her head.

"Jesus, Betts, you're amazing." he whispered as he lowered his head and rested his forehead between her shoulder blades.

"You're not too bad yourself, Jones." she teased and laughed when he answered her with a smack to her ass, "Let's get cleaned up and go to bed. I'm exhausted."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Welcome welcome, and thanks for reading chapter one! To my readers of my other fics, I promise I'll be returning to those soon, I needed a break when I hit a solid brick wall of writer's block. And what better way to get the creative juices flowing than a Halloween Horror filled fic just in time for the holidays? I hope you've enjoyed so far and please let me know what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
